Une fin d'année mouvementée
by Lycka-sama
Summary: Où quand une personne fait une scène à Harry devant toutes les maisons réunis et que cet personne est un homme, ou quand Ron se langui d'un être fou amoureux d'un autre, que Sirius revoie une personne qui a tant changée, que Blaise avoue une chose bêtement et que Hermione cache quelque chose, et n'oublions pas Dean et Seamus qui ont un comportement plus qu'étrange.
1. Chapter 1

**Les septièmes années ne tournent plus rond.**

Couples surprise. (6 couples)

Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et non la mienne. Cette histoire est par

Contre mon invention et je ne supporterai pas le plagiat.

Résumé :

Où quand une personne fait une scène à Harry devant toutes les maisons réunis et que cet personne est un homme, ou quand Ron se langui d'un être fou amoureux d'un autre, que Sirius revoie une personne qui a tant changée, que Blaise avoue une chose bêtement et que Hermione cache quelque chose, et n'oublions pas Dean et Seamus qui ont un comportement plus qu'étrange.

Chapitre 1

Où comment rendre intéressant un repas.

POV Harry

_Qu'est ce que le repas est ennuyant aujourd'hui, surtout du coté de notre table. Un peu d'animation ne nous ferais pas de mal…L'ambiance est quand même assez étrange, personnes des septièmes années ne parle ou presque. Hermione est occupée à lire un livre tout en mangeant, Ron l'observe sans rien dire, Luna est dans ses pensée (surement entrain de pensé à des bestioles que je ne connais pas) et Dean et Seamus s'observent sans rien dire alors que moi je regarde tout le monde et m'ennuis à mourir. Il y a des moments où j'envie les serpentards, comme maintenant par exemple, eux sont tranquillement entrain de parler et de se taper des fous rires._

« Pffff…. »

_Le soupir m'as échappé tout seul et apparemment personne ne sembles le remarquer. Et ce n'est surement pas à cause de ça que la furie qui s'approche de moi en fulminant me dévisage avec colère, devant toute la salle commune et sous le regard d'un certain serpentard…Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais souhaité une quelconque animation !_

POV Draco

_Ah … Ce pas qui résonne sur le sol de la salle commune, je le connais si bien, un pas colérique et vengeur, mais tiens pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'approche de la table des gryffondors et pas de celle des serpentards comme d'habitude ? Rho et puis un peu d'animation du coté de ses êtres sous-développés ne peut pas faire de mal. Nan mais sérieux, attendez, pourquoi ça s'approche de Potty ? Je rêve où quelqu'un est en colère contre Harry-j'ai-sauvé-l'univers-et-jamais-fais-une-seule-betise Potter ? Voilà qui va être amusant ! Je relève la tête pour adresser un sourire narquois à Potty et c'est là que je remarque qui est la personne furieuse en question. Nan mais je rêve ! Un serpentard autre que moi a osé en vouloir à Potter, qui plus est mon meilleur ami qui n'est autre que ce cher Blaize Zabini. Et en plus il ne m'adresse pas un seul regard tellement il est focalisé sur Potter ! Mes camarades me regardent avec crainte sachant que Blaize avait brisé une règle essentielle, Potter est MON ennemi attitré ! Et d'ailleurs celui-ci sembles très pale, il sait donc ce que Blaize lui reprochait._

POV Harry

_Oh non ! S'il vous plait pas maintenant…_

« -HARRY ! _Rugit ce qui était normalement un serpentard assez calme…_

-Oui ? _Dis-je en essayant de me faire le plus petit possible, pitié qu'il ne révèle pas ce que nous faisions de notre temps libre, surtout devant Draco._

-COMMENT AS-TU PUT ? NOUS AVIONS UN MARCHE A CE QUE JE SACHE !

_Si je n'avais pas été aussi inquiet de ce qui allait suivre, je me serais surement tordu de rire en voyant la tête de ma Némésis. _

-Je suis désolé ça m'a échappé…Mais tu comprends, c'est mon meilleur ami…

_La seule envie que j'avais en ce moment même était de disparaitre de la surface de la terre._

POV Draco

_Attends non mais je rêve, mon meilleur ami et Potter on passés un marché sans que je sois au courant, ils sont donc si proches ! Et ça concerne Ron apparemment, je suis au courant que Blaize a un faible pour lui mais que sait Potter exactement ? Et surtout depuis quand sont ils aussi proches ! Bon on se calme, ils ne doivent pas être si proches que ça, sinon Blaize m'en aurait parlé, quoi que j'ai un doute, il est au courant que je suis très attiré par Potter, bon autant le dire que je suis carrément fou de ce petit gryffondor, il n'a peut-être pas voulu s'attirer mes foudres._

-CA T'AS ECHAPE ! ET BIEN MOI AUSSI CERTAINES CHOSES POURRAIT M'ECHAPPER VOIS-TU ! COMME CERTAINS DE TES PETITS SECRETS PAR EXEMPLES.

_Blaize est vraiment furax, mais j'avoue que là ça m'intrigue, Potter aurait donc certains secrets ? Intéressant tout ça._

-Blaize…

_La voix de mon pire ennemi n'est plus qu'un grondement sourd menaçant, il sait donc ce dont mon meilleur ami parle et n'a apparemment aucune envie que ça se sache._

-Que je me venge serait quand même la moindre des choses Harry. Je vais donc faire une annonce : HARRY POTTER EST GAY ET SE TAPE BLAIZE ZABINI A CAUSE D'UN PUTAIN DE CHAGRIN D'AMOUR QUI DATE DEPUIS SA QUATRIEME ANNEE ! Voilà, maintenant nous sommes quittes, mais je pourrais bien révéler le nom de ce fameux chagrin d'amour qui tu laisse échappé ne serait-ce qu'une petite information.

…_Il est gay…Et il aime quelqu'un depuis 2 ans…Ca ne peut pas être moi…Du calme Draco, retiens tes larmes, retiens toi, il ne reste plus que une heure ou deux avant que tu puisses rejoindre ton dortoir._

*VLAM*

_Blaize vient de se prendre une claque magistrale…Mais elle ne vient pas d'Harry…_

A suivre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les septièmes années ne tournent plus rond.**

Couples surprise. (6 couples)

Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et non la mienne. Cette histoire est par

Contre mon invention et je ne supporterai pas le plagiat.

Résumé :

Où quand une personne fait une scène à Harry devant toutes les maisons réunis et que cet personne est un homme, ou quand Ron se langui d'un être fou amoureux d'un autre, que Sirius revoie une personne qui a tant changée, que Blaise avoue une chose bêtement et que Hermione cache quelque chose, et n'oublions pas Dean et Seamus qui ont un comportement plus qu'étrange…

Blabla de l'auteur : 

Si vous êtes là c'est surement que vous avez lus le premier chapitre, donc un grand merci ! Je voulais vous prévenir que je ferais surement des réponses au review ici si ça concerne la fic' :3. Et j'ai aussi décidé que je devais être plus sadique sur les fins, parce que là honnêtement la fin de mon premier chapitre n'était pas terrible -', et je suis également désolée du petit retard que j'ai pris (pitié que ça ne devienne pas une habitude :3)

Réponses au review : 

Romeo'stomboy : Et ben la voilà la suite ! (Gomen de ne pas l'avoir sortie plus vite) Et merci pour ta review, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que ça soit drôle mais le concept qu'un homme fasse une scène à Harry devant tout le monde m'a beaucoup inspiré :3.

Ps : J'ai déjà répondu aux autres review, alors je ne vois pas l''utilité de les mettre là.

Chapitre 2

Où encore comment se prendre une bonne gifle.

Pov Draco

*VLAM*

_Blaize vient de se prendre une claque magistrale…Mais elle ne vient pas d'Harry…_

_Je dois dire que là le petit Gryffondor qui a fait ça est drôlement remonté dans mon estime… Hier encore, le simple fait que la belette donne une gifle à mon meilleur ami m'aurait révolté, mais là tout ce que je trouve à me dire c'est 'bien envoyé', voyons maintenant ses raisons pour avoir fait ça si ce n'est le fameux courage gryffondoresque._

Pov Ron

_Merde, le coup est parti tout seul…Je trouve quoi moi comme excuse maintenant…Je ne peux pas lui dire que Harry, en bon meilleur ami, m'a presque tout raconté de l'histoire et encore moins que je lui est donné une gifle pour qu'il se taise, et que l'homme que j'aime ne s'imagine pas de fausses choses… Bon, réfléchissons calmement Ron, il faut que tu trouves quelque chose à dire…Trouvé ! Tu n'as qu'à lui balancer une bonne méchanceté accompagné d'un reproche sur le fait qu'il révèle la vie privée de ton meilleur ami devant tout le monde, c'est une bonne excuse ça !_

« NAN MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ! CE N'ETAIT PAS A TOI DE LE DIRE, SI HARRY M'A REVELE DES CHOSES CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES TANT QUE JE NE LE DIS PAS ! ESPECE DE SERPENT ODIEUX !

_Voila, c'est bien, Ron, tu es tout à fait crédible, même si l'insulte n'était pas terrible._

-Ron ce n'est pas grave…

_Nan mais il délire Harry, alors comme ça ce n'est pas grave, il ne manquerait plus que Blaize balance de qui il est amoureux._

-Tu as de la chance la belette je me suis déjà assez vengé comme ça, mais sache que tu n'as pas à me parler ainsi, tu ferais mieux de garder ta langue dans ta poche car tu n'es pas vraiment discret au niveau de tes regards énamourés et qu'une vengeance est vite arrivée. »

_Nan, mais il se prenait pour qui ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ce serpentard odieux, et hop un bon crochet du droite ! Mais c'est qu'il le méritait bien celui là ! Et attendez, pourquoi on me sépare de lui, et ces bras qui m'éloignent et cet odeur…Ce ne peut qu'être Remus qui m'éloigne de Blaize tandis que le professeur Rogue, de son coté, éloigne Blaize, je lève les yeux et je vois que mon loup regarde Sirius, encore et toujours Sirius ! Je n'en peux plus, il ne fait que le regarder à longueur de journée, je ne vais pas le supporter il faut que je parte d'ici tout de suite, j'ai récupérer l'usage normal de mes jambes et je me suis enfui en courant vers la salle sur demande, là au moins je pourrais éponger ma peine tranquillement. Je vous jure être amoureux d'une personne qui ne fait que regarder un autre que vous est affreux, surtout si vous savez qu'il ne partagera jamais les mêmes sentiments que vous… Je ne peux que pleurer sur mon sort et espérer que personne ne me dérange dans une position aussi vulnérable, si seulement je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de Remus, je n'aurai pas eut à connaitre cette souffrance… La porte s'ouvre, c'est la salle sur demande et je ne souhaite voir personne pourtant, si ce n'est Remus et forcément ça devait être lui qui me voit alors que j'ai les yeux trempés de larmes._

« -Ron, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_Et évidemment il fallait qu'il pose cette question ! Comme si j'allais lui répondre sincèrement…_

-Rien de grave, je n'ai tout simplement pas supporté qu'il rabaisse ainsi Harry et qu'Harry ne se défende pas…

-Ne me racontes pas de bobards, c'est le fait qu'il est vu que tu avais un faible pour Hermione qui t'as tellement mit en colère ?

_Si seulement, j'étais vraiment amoureux d'Hermione, tout aurait été plus simple, je n'aurais pas eut à supporter tout ça, mais je ne peux malheureusement que faire croire que c'est vrai et non pas l'être. _

-Oui…C'est ça…

_Il me regarde étrangement, j'ai même crut voir une lueur de tristesse tout à coup, mais cela n'a duré qu'un instant et j'ai put simplement prendre mes désirs pour des réalités._

-Je m'en doutais…Tu me fais si peu confiance au point de ne pas me révéler que tu préfère les hommes ? Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour toi, alors il m'a mis au courant pour que je puisse le conseiller, tu me crois si peu tolérant que ça ?

_Il se met en colère… Je le comprends, mais il ne peut rien pour moi si ce n'est m'aimer, il est peut-être tolérant mais j'imagine que le simple fait de le faire avec un homme doit le dégouter à part peut-être si cet homme est Sirius évidemment…_

- Je te fais confiance, seulement même si je te l'avais dis tu n'aurais rien put faire pour moi. J'imagine que Harry, t'as également dit que j'aimais déjà un homme, donc que la gente masculine de Poudlard ne m'intéresse pas autant que ça.

_Je pense en avoir déjà trop dit, si il me demande quel est cet homme je ne pourrai plus lui mentir ou détourner la question, je serais obligé de lui dire la _vérité…

-Mais si tu aimes un homme pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux avec lui ?

_Oh que oui, que j'aimerai être heureux avec lui en ce moment même, que sa main vienne me toucher et que sa bouche m'embrasse… Mais il ne voudra jamais de moi quoi qu'il arrive de plus il y a Sirius._

-Tout simplement parce qu'il en aime déjà un autre et que même si ce n'était pas le cas il n'aurait pas voulu de moi.

-Es-tu bien sur que cette personne à déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur ? Et puis tu es un jeune garçon plein de vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi donc il ne voudrait pas de toi.

'_Un jeune garçon plein de vie' ? Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois être heureux de ce compliment après tout il n'a pas dit 'beau'._

-Le fait qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre est sur à 100 %, et puis de toute façon je ne suis surement pas son genre…

-Je m'en doutais, tu aimes…


	3. Chapter 3

**Les septièmes années ne tournent plus rond.**

Couples surprise. (6 couples)

Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling et non la mienne. Cette histoire est par

Contre mon invention et je ne supporterai pas le plagiat ! 

Résumé :

Où quand une personne fait une scène à Harry devant toutes les maisons réunis et que cet personne est un homme, ou quand Ron se langui d'un être fou amoureux d'un autre, que Sirius revoie une personne qui a tant changée, que Blaise avoue une chose bêtement et que Hermione cache quelque chose, et n'oublions pas Dean et Seamus qui ont un comportement plus qu'étrange…

Blabla de l'auteur : 

_Je suis encore une fois désolée du retard (j'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois dans cette rubrique), je n'ai cette fois pas vraiment d'excuses. En faites je n'étais pas franchement motivé, et de plus on va dire que je me consacrai beaucoup au rpg (Role playing game), n'hésitez pas à me rappeler à l'ordre lorsque je suis longue à poster mes chapitres, car c'est souvent que j'ai soit oublier, soit que je ne suis pas motivé ou encore que j'ai beaucoup de contrôles, si jamais je suis en retard à cause d'un vrai problème personnel je vous préviendrais ! Et aussi n'hésitez pas non plus à m'envoyer des reviews, j'aime beaucoup lire votre avis 3_

Réponses au review : 

Espe29 : _La réponse dans ce chapitre :3 Merci et en espérant recevoir encore une de tes reviews !_

Amande16 :_J'ai hésitée mais je me suis dis que finalement ça ne collerai pas -' Alors va vite lire qui j'ai choisis de mettre et donnes moi en des nouvelles ! Je n'ai pas de date fixe pour les fanfictions du moins pas pour l'instant j'essayerai par la suite d'être plus régulière :3 Ta review m'a fait plaisir alors pleins de bisous 3333_

Chapitre 3

Toujours POV Ron

-Le fait qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre est sur à 100 %, et puis de toute façon je ne suis surement pas son genre…

-Je m'en doutais, tu aimes Neville n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu à ta façon de le regarder, si seulement j'avais put…Non, oublie ça, tu devrais aller le lui dire je suis sure qu'il ne te rejettera surement pas.

_Si seulement tu avais put quoi nom d'un chien ! Et puis Neville ? Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi c'est comme si moi je lui disais du jour au lendemain qu'il était tombé amoureux de Dumbledore !_

-Neville ? Non mais tu te foues de moi Remus ? Il n'est pas du tout mon genre et puis tu aurais put quoi ?

-Vraiment je me serais donc trompé ? Et ne fait pas attention à ce que j'ai put dire précédemment ce n'était rien de très important…

_Pas très important, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblé pourtant ! Je veux savoir ! _

-Et bien à moi il m'a semblé que si, ça ne dois pas être si sorcier de me révéler ça, non ! Pour reprendre tes mots, tu me fais si peu confiance ?

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est sans importance !

_Nan mais il m'agace comme si j'allais lâcher le moindre espoir de pouvoir être à ses cotés ou ne serait-ce que de le connaitre un peu plus !_

-Et bien si c'est à ce point sans importance pourquoi ne me le dis tu pas ?

-SI SEULEMENT J'AVAIS PUT POUVOIR ETRE A LA HAUTEUR DE TE FAIRE MIEN ! VOILA TU ES CONTENT, non tu dois plutôt avoir peur, un putain de loup-garou est amoureux de toi après tout !

_Que vient il de dire, ça ne peut que être mon imagination, j'ai dut entendre les mots que j'aurai voulu entendre, je ferais tout de même mieux de le faire se répéter._

-Peux-tu répéter s'il te plait, je crains d'avoir mal entendu.

-Je suis fou amoureux de toi…

_Voilà, là ce n'est pas un rêve, il me dit réellement les paroles que j'attends depuis des mois… Les larmes me montent aux yeux avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte._

-Et voilà, ça te fais tellement peur que tu en pleures…Je suis vraiment désolé de t'infliger ça ?

-De m'infliger ça ? Mais ça fait des mois que j'attends ce moment.

-Comment ça ? J'ai mal compris ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est abruti, roh et puis des gestes veulent dirent plus de choses que des paroles. Je m'approche donc de lui et l'embrasse timidement avant qu'il ne puisses réagir._

-Aussi idiot que je suis, je suis tombé amoureux de toi alors que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir t'atteindre, je suis irrémédiablement fou amoureux de toi également…

_POV Narrateur_

_Et pendant que nos deux amoureux se rendaient comptes de leur sentiments, un pauvre serpentard supportait les regards indignés non pas simplement que des gryffondors mais également des serpentards. Il se dit donc que tant qu'il y était autant tou balançer maintenant._

-Roh et puis oui, je me suis tapé Saint Potty, alors arretez de me jeter tout ces regards et encore oui le fameux blaize au cœur de pierre est amoureux.

-De Potty peut-etre ?_ Lança Draco amèrement._

-Tu crois que je tomberai amoureux de lui, non merci je te le laisses, Neuvilles est plus mon style et puis… Oh merde…

A suivre…


End file.
